narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legends
Chapter 1 The smell of ink and paper filled her nose. Mitsumi opened her eyes. Her cheek was pressed against a page with slightly smudged ink. She peeled her face of the page and sat up straight in her chair. She'd fallen asleep while writing notes, again. Time to inspect the damage. It took a moment for her eyes to focus on the page and read it. Notes on an ancient civilization. She'd fallen asleep while copying a section down on a myth. 'He made wings of wax to fly to sun and-' The sentence ended there. Some of the symbols were smudged. Fortunately she could fix it. Swiftly the picked a pen and redid the writing so it was legible at the least. Deciding she'd finish the sentence later she looked her self up and down. Ink was all over her pajamas. More laundry to do, wonderful. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Previously clean it came up black. She'd have to take a shower before heading off. After cleaning herself up and changing into her clothes she reached for her ninja academy goggles only to find they were gone and in their place was a shiny ninja headband. At first she was confused then realized, she graduated yester day and today she'd be meeting her new teammates. A sense of dread overwhelmed her. Teammates? Why couldn't she work alone. "I understand your desire to work solo," Lady Tsudande had said. "But in the Leaf village we work in teams. I am sure you'll like it." "Not likely." Mitsumi grumbled as she tied her headband, then headed down stairs for breakfast. 'The theories provided by the scholars of the time are still used to day and have-' "Hey wait up!" A girl yelled as she ran past Mitsumi. Mitsumi almost dropped the apple she was eating in surprise. She hadn't realized she was so close to the school. Literally she was about to run into the building. She'd been too absorbed in her book to notice. She put the book away and walked in the building. The hallway was far from empty. It was bustling with new ninja chasing after one another and discussing which groups they want. A few tears were being shed over how much they would miss the school or their teachers. She wove a path to her old classroom and took her old seat in the back row. She reached for her book but then hesitated. She didn't really feel like reading. The book she had been reading had been a really dull history book that made the Second Great Ninja War seem like one blob of boring. Plus it added some odd splices of history from the countries participating. If the book is about the Second War why do we need to know about the Mist's great scholars? Furthermore why should we care? Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd. Iruka sensei walked in. This was the moment everyone had been waiting for. After a few, and hopefully quick, words they'd receive their assignments. "Make friends," Her mother had said to her. "That way when you get assigned to squads it'll be easier to adjust." Mitsumi Hadn't taken her mother's advice. She'd stuck to the back, reading just about every book she could find. She could tell anyone about the Warring States or the many uses of a potato plant. She could chart stars, identify weather patterns and do complicated math problems easily. But make friends? Impossible. There just wasn't a way a book could teach you how. There had been self-help books on how to be more social but Mitsumi did not dare to touch them. She knew what a lost cause her social life was. Now she slightly regretted her determination to study instead of making friends. Iruka cleared his throat. Everyone's attention was riveted on him. Not one muscle moved. Iruka was taking his sweet time, probably savoring the silence that had never quite been there in class. "I know this is all the moment you've been waiting for," Iruka said. "Normally I'd take this time to say a few words about how much I'll miss you but I think I already said everything that needed to be said yesterday. So now I leave you with this: one day I will now longer be called Iruka sensei, but only the teacher of these students. You will all surpass me one day, some sooner then others. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, squad assignments." Iruka glanced down at the page. "The assignments were made by matching up of skill, now complaining and no switching. So, squad 3…" Iruka read names off the list. Mitsumi wasn't paying attention, she already knew exactly what went on. Iruka sensei just read 3 names of the list for each squad, two guys, one girl. Last year she'd come in to drop off some books at the school library and overheard Iruka assigning squads. "Squad 6," She had heard and looked in from the slightly ajar door. Fresh faced genin sat eagerly awaiting their squad assignments. One of them a ninja in an orange jumpsuit stood out amongst the neutral tones. In Mitsumi's opinion he looked like a dope. But there was something in his eyes, what had her mother called it? The spark of determination, the will of fire. He'd amount to something. "Squad 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," The orange jumpsuit guy cheered. "YEEES!!" So he was Sakura? No, that was a girl's name, he must be Naruto, and the girl next to him must be Sakura. She looked absolutely crushed. "Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka said. Now it was Sakura's turn to cheer. "Oh yeah!" "Squad 27," That brought Mitsumi back to earth. Squad 27? Last year the squads had been announced in numerical order, maybe they ran out of squads. "Hitomi Itazura, Hajime Richi, and Botan Sato." Iruka said. "Squad 12, Mitsumi Utsukushi," Mitsumi raised her head and paid attention now. She wanted to know who she would be in a squad with. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad… "Arato Sato, and Kashi Yamanaka." Nope, this was going to be terrible. Arato was this semi-shy boy with no common sense and Kashi was a Yamanaka who couldn't- wait, Kashi was a girl. Squads were strictly two boys, one girl. So why had there been two girls on one squad? Mitsumi sighed. Squad 12, wonderful. Chapter 2 "Welcome to Squad 12!" Mitsumi, Kashi, and Arato sat on a log in a clearing. They were staring at the man in front of them claiming to be their new sensei. "I am Ryuu, your squad leader." He said. He clearly had no idea what he was doing. Ryuu was tall with dark black hair. He wore his chunin jacket over the ninja uniform. Tied around his arm was a white a crème bandana with the kanji symbol Forever embroidered in bright red thread. "Lets introduce ourselves and-" He was cut off by a man's voice. "You're terrible at this, aren't you Ryuu?" "Gah!" Ryuu jumped back. "Kakashi you almost gave me a heart attack! Don't do that!" The man, apparently Kakashi, had spike white hair sticking up to one side. His head band covered his left eye and a black mask covered most of his face. Arato had a sudden urge to rip that face mask off. "I am just trying to help," Kakashi said. "Now as he was saying lets introduce ourselves, what goals do you three have for the future?" Kashi smiled and spoke up. "I am Kashi Yamanaka, my goal is to show everyone that even though I can't use mind transfer justu I can still bring pride to the Yamanaka clan." Kashi was never a quiet shy girl. She certainly wasn't a chatter box but she was never afraid to speak her mind. Kashi had short bobbed blonde hair. She wore a purple cardigan like thing over a darker purple colored shirt and a short purple skirt that allowed freedom of movement. "I am Mitsumi," Mitsumi said flatly. Mitsumi had cinnamon colored hair that in class she usually kept in a braid of some sort but today she let it settle in tiny waves around her face. "My goal is to live up to a promise I made to my… friend." She looked towards the forest blankly. Her blue shirt slowly fluttered in the wind. "I am Arato," Arato said his voice barely a whisper. He cleared his throat. "I am Arato Sato," He said, more confidently this time. "My goal is to be a great shinobi, greater than the Hokage herself!" "My that's ambitious," Ryuu said. "Ryuu sensei?" Kashi said. "What are your dreams?" "Uh, I don't know." Ryuu said. He looked a bit uncomfortable. "But what I do know is that we should start are first training exercise." He held up two bells. They jingled softly in the breeze. "You see these? You have until noon to get one of these bells or you get tied to the stump." "Two bells," Mitsumi said. "It's a gaunter someone will get tied to the stump then?" "Very perceptive of you," Ryuu smiled. "If you don't mind I'll be watching." Kakashi said. "I have nothing better to do, my squad, squad 7, is sort of broken up." "What do you mean by sort of?" Mitsumi asked. "It's a long story," He said. "Without further ado," Ryuu said tying the bells to his waist. "Go!" Mitsumi ran for the wooded area, for cover. She knew that if she wanted to develop a good enough strategy to beat this jonin she'd need to see what he had up his sleeve. Arato and Kashi charged. Kashi reached him first and tried to hit him with a punch. Ryuu sidestepped and grabbed her arm flipping her over. "Wha!" She gasped in surprise. Adept at taijutsu, shoot. Tai had always been Mitsumi's worst subject. She could dodge and maneuver like nobody's business but blocking or throwing punches? She could barely hit people let alone hard. Now Arato, hand ablaze with blue chakra, tried to throw a punch. He had been channeling his chakra in his fist making its impact more powerful, if he could actually land it. Ryuu effortlessly knocked Arato off balance. Arato went flying. Kashi came again, then Arato, then Kashi. Did they ever learn? After maybe twenty minutes Both Arato and Kashi were sweating like dogs. To tired to get up from where they landed when Ryuu flung them again. Ryuu on the other hand wasn't even breaking a sweat. High stamina and great taijutsu, Mitsumi's worst nightmare. Even as a small child Mitsumi had struggled with taijutsu. For some reason she could almost never hit the target and the rare occasions she did the hit did almost no damage. All the practice in the world couldn't have helped, so she focused on knife throwing and dodging. Her small body made her fast but when it came to blocking Mitsumi was terrible. They should try combining their attacks. Mitsumi thought making hand signs. Then they might be able to land a hit. First bird, then dog. A small ball of crackling electricity. Mitsumi glanced around the tree she hid behind. Ryuu's back was to her, perfect. All that Kashi and Arato had lured out of Ryuu was taijutsu attacks, to see some chakra nature Mitsumi would need to do it herself. She glanced back at the ball who's outside now hardened into a shell. She lobbed the ball. Ryuu turned around too late. The ball hit him in the side. "Lightning Style: Extreme Voltage detonation!" She said. The ball of exploded releasing electricity volts. They hit Ryuu like lightning. He stood stock still, paralyzed. Kashi and Arato were stunned as Mitsumi calmly walked up and grabbed a bell off of Ryuu. "If you don't mind I will go sit over here and wait for you guys to figure out how to get the next bell." Mitsumi called. Ryuu recovered from the attack and looked stunned. No one had ever seceded that fast. "Okay I am going to call a time out, that paralysis is still affecting me and it would be giving you two an unfair advantage." Ryuu said flustered. "I am going to go grab some water." He shakily walked towards the stream. Talent, pure talent. Ryuu thought. He couldn't teach this girl anything. Why hadn't she been placed in ANBU? He stood over the stream and cupped his hands. Suddenly Kakashi appeared scaring Ryuu and making him fall into the stream. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!!"Ryuu yelled. Thank goodness he was out of eyesight and earshot. "That's the Utsukushi girl, right?" Kakashi asked ignoring Ryuu. Ryuu nodded. "That's some serious talent." Kakashi sighed. "Well, you're an Utsukushi too and your nature is fire, why is hers lightning?" "There are two branches of the clan. There is a fire branch and a lightning branch. Mitsumi is obviously form the lightning branch." Ryuu said and climbed out the stream. "Still, she is pretty young to have mastered change in chakra nature," Kakashi said. "Well Sasuke mastered that chidori of yours at a young age and what about yourself?" Ryuu asked. "It's called genius, people like you who don't have to work as hard as I do to be good." "You're saying I'm a genius?" Kakashi asked. Ryuu gave him an are -you-kidding-me look. "I should probably get back to them and continue the bell test." Ryuu said. "Actually can I test them?" Kakashi asked. "I have a few ideas." Chapter 3 A soft breeze blew through the clearing. Mitsumi was sitting, one leg crossed over the other, completely bored. How long did it take for them to go to a stream and get a drink? Apparently forever! Normally Mitsumi would be reading a book but the excitement of the battle, if it could be called that, was still itching under her skin. "That was pretty impressive," Kashi said, breaking the silence. She sat hugging her knees to her chest. "Yeah," Arato jumped in. His scraggly brown hair only made worse by the wind. "Where did you learn that?" "Oh, my mother taught me," Mitsumi said flatly, trying to avoid conversation and look disinterested by picking some grass off of her pants. Arato and Kashi didn't take a hint. "I've never seen anything like that!" Kashi said. "Is it a clan thing? What clan are you from? Think I could learn it?" Mitsumi blushed. She wasn't used to being praised and questioned by people her age. Adults were always telling her how amazingly talented she was and how incredibly smart or how she'd make such a great kunochi. Sometimes when she saw the kids playing games she wanted to be praised for being the fastest runner or the best dancer or best jumper. You know, what normal kids were praised for. Unfortunately Mitsumi wasn't a normal kid. Many people think it is cool to be super smart, top of your class, admired by all, in a league by your own, but in reality, it was lonely. Mitsumi was literally in a league of her own. No one in the school could complete with her, they'd probably lose anyway so why bother? A few kids were actually afraid of her intelligence and skills. She found it hard to talk to kids her age and as a result never had many friends. Mitsumi gave up even trying, pouring all of her efforts into a much more achievable goal than making friends: learning. The library was her sanctuary, he home, her friend. The thousands of books with their black ink letters flowing across ivory pages gave Mitsumi all the company she needed. However, on rare occasions, Mitsumi pined for human interaction. A friend to talk and laugh with. Every time the nice librarian made amazing cookies she had no one to share them with. Not that was a problem, more cookies! But every time she got an amazing idea or found something cool in a book she had no one to run to, brimming with excitement, to share it with. Being the best was not worth it without someone else. When you are in the middle, you at least have people around you but at the top, you have no one who is like you. "Well, it isn't a clan thing," Mitsumi began. "Is like my clan's hidden mind transfer jutsu?" Kashi asked excitedly. Mitsumi had almost forgotten Kashi was a Yamanaka which was kind of hard considering the resemblance. "No, just a jutsu my mother taught me." Mitsumi shrugged. "So what clan are you from? Arato asked. Mitsumi had been avoiding that. What if they recognized the name? What if… "Well are you going to tell us?" "Utsukushi," Mitsumi said but it came out as a whisper. "Utsukushi, I am from the Utsukushi clan." "Never heard that before," Arato said. "I am gonna guess it is a pretty small clan." Mitsumi nodded. Relief swept over her. Thank the heavens… "I never knew you even knew that jutsu, and I've watched you practice alone!" Kashi said then immediately covered her mouth. "I mean, uh," She stammered and grew red in the face. "Well I used to have to stay after and work with Iruka sensei on some stuff." Kashi confessed. "Sometimes on my way home I saw you practicing and stayed to watch. A lot of what you did was taijutsu especially evasiveness. I noticed you kept trying to correct you moves. Some of them didn't seem like Konoha moves." Now Mitsumi was in trouble, if they figured it out, if they knew. No, she couldn't let them. "Oh, I guess." "I liked watching you practice those flips a lot though." The way Kashi said this gave Mitsumi the chills. "They were really good." "Can I see some?" Arato asked. Mitsumi blushed. They wanted to see her do flips, what the heck? But she nodded, stood up and walked to the center of the clearing. What should she do? What impress them the most? Mitsumi wanted to slap herself she wasn't here to impresses! She should be asking herself what would make them shut up faster. Mitsumi took a breath in and ran forward until she had the correct momentum. She could almost hear her mother in the backyard teaching her the moves. "You want to be able to get as much motion as possible with your twists." Her mother instructed her. "If your twists are fast enough you may be able to pull out a kunai before they have time to think." Her mother had taught Mitsumi a lot of moves to help her dodge and evade capture. Just like her father, Mitsumi had no taijutsu ability. Simple punches and kicks, basic self defense, and other simple stuff was all Mitsumi had. In taijutsu training sessions in school she always hung back, tried to stay out of the way, so as not to get called up to demonstrate. Her mother wanted her to be able to dodge attacks so she could at least have a fighting chance. When Mitsumi complained that the flips were too hard or that she hated it her mother always said: "Well you can't punch, kick, or tackle, and the last time you tried to block you broke your arm." Mitsumi would then instinctively rub her arm. Did her mother always have to bring that up? "So just stick with the evasive moves," Her mother said. She remembered all of her mother's instructions, run, step, leap, twist, grab the kunai and… "Whoa!!" Kashi and Arato said in partial awe at Mitsumi and in partial awe because the kunai was being thrown straight at the returning Ryuu and Kakashi. Category:FFO